


Better With You

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [1]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, clearly they feel very strongly about each other but refuse to admit it beyond a few quiet moments, do they even admit it to themselves?, these two are so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: A burning smile through my soul is what you've brought.





	Better With You

_Hands_ , his hands were shaking. He felt uneasy, tired, unsteady "Diana," He said "I'm feeling unwell" He slumped down against the alley wall. He was on a contract but he had been well without sleep for the past several days, he didn't even remember the last time he ate.  
"47" Diana's voice spoke through the earpiece he wore while out in the field "Why don't you go back to the safe-house and rest?"  
"Because I have a job to do, Diana" He closed his eyes for a moment, they were burning and he felt his head throbbing  
"47, This is a direct order. I am your handler and I _order_ you to get back to the safe house"  
Diana never abused her power as his superior in the ICA, though the two liked to see themselves more as equals, coworkers, though there was a hierarchy to the agents and handlers, the latter being in a higher command and often able to order their agents around.  Some handlers overused this ability, this power went to their heads.  But Diana was never one to be that way.  
"I..." He started, feeling a little lightheaded "Diana.." He said softly "I can't make it to the safe house"  
"I can send one of the local agents to help you"  
"No, Diana I... You're on site for this contract" His head was spinning, his vision was blurring  
"47, you know full well that I'm not exactly supposed to come out into the field, I could get in trouble"  
"Like you've paid much mind to rules before when it comes to me. please, Diana." He heard the tone in his voice and didn't much care for it, it felt like weakness, but Diana didn't seem to mind. she sighed "I'm sending an agent to your location"  
He didn't have time to reply before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, when he came to he was back in the safe-house, laying on the shabby twin bed, the room was dark but he knew it was still afternoon. His eyes felt heavy and his muscles sore and achy.  He tried to sit up but someone gently guided him back down.    
"Don't try to sit up" a familiar voice, a comforting voice. He opened his eyes and saw her, her hair was tightly tied into a proper bun and a look of concern on her face.  He reached out for her "Diana?" He asked  
She nodded and smiled down at him, taking his hand.  She was the only person he would let touch him the way she did, the only person who was allowed to be this close to him, to see him in such a weakened state. "I thought you said you wouldn't...."  
"I changed my mind, let the board yell at me if they must, I was worried about my Agent"  She put her hand against his forehead "You're exhausted, you haven't been sleeping well or eating well and it's caught up with you.  I wish you would take better care of yourself, 47"  
"I have a job to do"  
"Yes, and so do I. Making sure my Agent is healthy, physically and mentally" She shook her head "Now drink some water for me."  
"Why don't you drink it for yourself?" He asked and she gave him a look  
"Maybe don't use all your energy on being a snarky arse," She said with a little smack against his arm.  The stinging against his skin made him realize he wasn't wearing a shirt "How am I shirtless?"  
"You were burning up," Diana said "So I helped you out of your shirt and got a cool rag for you'  
"I don't want to be a burden to you, You don't have to do all of this for me"  
"You could never be a burden, 47." She smiled "You are..." She cleared her throat "You're a.." She looked at him, his eyes were so bright and blue, like looking at the sky.  
"You are always breaking rules and risking your job for me, that sounds like there is a part of me that is a burden"  
Diana playfully hit him again "You're worth the risk, you always have been.  There will never be a moment where I regret what I've done for you. 47... you have, from the moment you came to the ICA training. You have been the bright spot on my otherwise dull as dishwater life. I don't know what I would do without you"  
47 sat up and pulled her closer, into what Diana could only assume was a hug, he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I have seen what my life is like without you, Diana, and I don't want it. It is a pit of despair, self-hate, and drinking.  Suffice to say, everything is better when you are here"  
Diana couldn't stop her eyes from watering as she listened to him speak, a single tear fell from her cheek and onto his chest  
"I feel the same way, 47" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 


End file.
